Un regalo de navidad
by Idi Abarai
Summary: Universo Alterno. En la mansión Kuchiki no se celebraba la navidad. A Byakuya, el jefe de familia, no le gustaban esas festividades a las que veía como una completa pérdida de tiempo. Pero este año las cosas cambiarán un poco, al menos para Rukia, pues la niña recibirá un regalo de... ¿Santa? (Es un Santa más lindo que el "real")


Jojojojojo ¡Feliz IchiRuki Navidad! :3 Este fic salió casi sin querer, no tenía planeado escribir para estas fechas pero… Ya saben cómo es la creatividad XD bueno sha, a lo que voy.

Ningún personaje me pertenece (¡diablos!) todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo amado y odiado. La historia sí es mía, salida de mi mentecita loca =P

~oIRo~

En la mansión Kuchiki no se celebraba la navidad. A Byakuya, el jefe de familia, no le gustaban esas festividades a las que veía como una completa pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, su hermana menor Rukia Kuchiki, creía todo lo contrario. La niña, de apenas ocho años, pensaba que la navidad era una época importante para dar y compartir con todos sus seres queridos y, claro, recibir uno que otro regalo de Santa Claus.

—No entiendo por qué no le mandas tu cartita —Comentó su amigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, quien ya preparaba la suya.

—A Nii-sama no le gusta, además, Hisana Nee-san dice que Santa no vendrá porque no tenemos arbolito ni nada de eso.

—¿Y por qué no pones uno?

—Porque Nii-sama no quiere.

El niño se quedó pensando un momento, quería arreglar la situación de su amiga pero no se le ocurría nada. Santa necesitaba un arbolito para dejar el regalo pero era seguro que Byakuya no permitiría adornar su casa con un pino sin importar lo que le dijeran y… sin pinito no había regalo. Un verdadero problema. De pronto, una idea se le ocurrió.

—¿Y tienes que recibir el regalo en tu casa?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Fácil, si Santa necesita un arbolito para dejar tu regalo ¿por qué no ocupas el mío? Mamá siempre pone uno enorme lleno de lucecitas, esferas y adornos de colores, a Santa le gusta mucho porque me deja todo lo que le pido.

—Pero, yo no vivo en tu casa. ¿No se le hará extraño a Santa que alguien que no vive aquí le pida un regalo?

—No creo que sea malo, además, le vamos a decir que tú tienes un hermano amargado que no quiere poner un arbolito.

— ¡Oye! Mi hermano no es amargado. —Contestó la niña alzando la voz.

—Ya, ya, ¿y si le decimos que están remodelando tu casa y por eso no pusiste un pinito?

—Pero eso es mentir.

—Entonces se queda lo del hermano amargado y no se diga más. —Respondió el pequeño con aires de superioridad.

—Está bien… ¡Pero no voy a poner que es amargado!

Ichigo le sonrió y le prestó varias hojas y sobres de colores que su papá le había dado. En apenas unos minutos los niños tenían listas sus cartitas.

—Ahora vamos a dejarlas en el buzón, mamá dice que también las podemos poner en el arbolito pero yo pienso que es mejor mandarlo al Polo Norte para que nos traiga justo lo que queremos. ¿No crees?

—No soy experta en el tema, pero también pienso que es mejor enviarla.

—Sí, vamos a decirle a mamá que nos lleve.

Corrieron hasta la cocina, donde Masaki, la madre de Ichigo, preparaba un rico pastel.

— ¡Vamos al correo! —Dijo Ichigo, emocionado. —Tenemos listas las cartitas para Santa.

—Ya veo, las han decorado muy bien. Sobre todo tú Rukia, estoy segura que Santa Claus estará fascinado por su dedicación. ¿Y qué fue lo que pidieron?

—Es un secreto —Respondió Rukia.

—Yo quiero una espada —Dijo el niño.

—Con que una espada ¿eh? ¿Y por qué no mejor un arco con flechas? Ya tienes muchas espadas, cariño.

—Esas son cosas que solo pedirían los bobos como Ishida, ¿Arco y flecha? ¡Claro que no!

Su madre sonrió al ver los gestos de su hijo y solo por esa ocasión paso por alto el leve insulto hacia Uryuu. Terminó de decorar su pastel y los llevó al correo.

La oficina postal contaba con un buzón dedicado por completo a Papá Noel con unas lindas orejitas de renos y una cinta verde alrededor. Luego de depositar las cartas fueron a dejar a Rukia a su casa.

Masaki se quedó conversando un momento con Byakuya y Hisana mientras los niños iban a jugar al jardín.

—Rukia le mandó una carta a Santa Claus —Dijo Masaki luego de un rato.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? —Comentó Byakuya. —Nosotros no participamos en esos rituales.

—Quizás porque es una niña y ve como todos sus amigos reciben presentes cada año mientras ella pasa la navidad como cualquier otro día.—Respondió Hisana.

—Es la primera vez que hace algo así, en años anteriores ni siquiera se ha interesado en esas fiestas.

—Sí lo ha hecho, pero tú no te das cuenta. ¿Sabes? No es mala idea que reciba algún regalito de ese dichoso Santa Claus por primera vez ¿No lo crees? Podríamos comprarle lo que quiere y dejárselo en el árbol…

—No pondré un árbol dentro de la casa. —Contestó tajante.

—Eso no es necesario. —Interrumpió Masaki. —Rukia le pidió a Santa que su regalo llegara a nuestra casa porque sabía que aquí no tendrían un arbolito. Yo no tengo ningún problema en recibirlo si es que deciden comprar lo que pidió.

—Aun así es muy complicado, además, no quiero engañar a Rukia con algo inexistente.

Mientras los adultos conversaban en la sala, Rukia e Ichigo discutían en el jardín.

— ¡Ya te dije que lo dejaste en mi casa! —Gritó el niño.

—Y yo te dije que no. Tu mamá lo trae en su bolso.

—Pues bien, iré a preguntarle para que veas que no es cierto.

El niño corrió hasta la sala, para salir de dudas, aunque estaba seguro que Rukia había dejado su mugrosa libreta de Chappy en su casa.

Al acercarse a la sala y escuchar la palabra "Santa Claus" se quedó atento para saber de qué se trataba, quizás los adultos sabían algo de Papá Noel que él desconocía. O tal vez Byakuya quería hacerle algo para que ningún niño recibiera un juguete, como un Grinch de la nueva era pero con mucho más dinero.

—¿Y qué si solo es Santa Claus? No deja de ser una mentira. —Alegaba el jefe Kuchiki.

—Pero es una chiquita y piadosa que no le hace daño a nadie. Ichigo es aún más bueno cuando se acerca la navidad porque sabe que si se porta mal Santa no le dará ningún regalo. Isshin es reiterativo en ese aspecto, aunque él es realmente exagerado, estoy segura que tú no actuarás como mi esposo.

—Que ustedes sean felices engañando a su hijo no significa que los demás también.

—¡Byakuya-sama! —Respingó Hisana. —Esa fue una respuesta grosera. No tiene nada de malo ilusionar a los niños con la llegada de Santa Claus, ¿no crees que sería lindo ver a Rukia emocionada por recibir un regalo? Si aceptas, yo me encargaré de comprar lo que quiere ¿sí?

"¿Por qué Hisana-sama se encargaría de comprar el regalo de Santa?", pensó Ichigo, quien seguía cada detalle de la conversación.

—¿Y si pide algo imposible pensando que ese Santa Claus es mágico y puede conceder cualquier deseo? ¿Has pensado en ello?

—Por eso Ichigo ya le explicó lo que puede y no pedir. —Expuso Masaki. —Quizás Rukia pida un conejo de peluche a algún juego de arte, sabes que le gusta mucho dibujar. Cuando pasen los años y tenga edad para saberlo, se alegrará al ver que fueron ustedes los que le dieron el regalo y no Santa Claus.

—Aun así pienso que es una mala idea. ¿Por qué debemos engañarla unos años para después decirle la verdad? ¿No es más sencillo explicarle que Santa Claus no existe y que si quiere algo solo nos lo debe pedir a Hisana o a mí?

—No, porque entonces no se ilusionaría de igual manera.

"Santa no existe", se dijo Ichigo para sus adentros. Corrió hacia el jardín para hablar con su amiga de su descubrimiento pero al verla tan feliz dibujando lo que parecía ser un reno, se arrepintió. Era la primera navidad de Rukia, la primera en la que recibiría un regalo de Santa Claus, no podía decirle que ese hombre regordete era falso y que los que compraban los regalos eran los padres. Él había pasado varias navidades con la ilusión de ver sus juguetes en el pino, sabía lo emocionante que era despertarse temprano solo para eso. No podía quitarle eso a Rukia. No luego de ser él quien la alentó a escribir una carta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mi libreta de Chappy, ¿dónde está? ¿La tenía tu mamá?

—No sé, me distraje y no le pregunté.

—¿Y con qué?

—Nada importante. ¡Oye! ¿Qué le pediste a Santa?

—Ya te dije que es un secreto.

—Peeeero, los demás tienen que saber porque así es más fácil para Santa Claus.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tienen que ver los demás en esto? Mejor di que eres un metiche. Cuando Santa me traiga el regalo sabrás qué pedí, ya no preguntes más. —Respondió orgullosa.

—Sobre eso…

—¿Qué pasa?

—A veces Santa tiene que recibir ayuda ¿sabes? Si le cuentas a Hisana-sama lo que quieres, Santa será feliz.

—¿Y por qué a mi hermana? Ella ni siquiera conoce a Santa Claus. Nunca le pidió nada cuando niña.

—Porque así es más sencillo, enana. Diles lo que pediste y asunto arreglado.

—¡No! Nadie más que Santa Claus debe saberlo.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza. Con lo testaruda que era su amiga estaba seguro que no le contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana. Si quería que Rukia recibiera un regalo debía actuar por su cuenta. Averiguar lo que decía la carta y luego, comprar él mismo el juguete o lo que hubiera pedido.

—¿No pediste nada complicado, verdad?

—Que dejes de preguntar. Si pedí algo complicado o no, es mi problema.

—O sea que sí lo hiciste.

—No, tú me dijiste las reglas, pedí algo que se puede comprar en cualquier tienda.

El niño respiró aliviado, al menos era algo sencillo, ahora solo bastaba averiguar qué.

Pasó todo ese día imaginando lo que su amiga quería. Un peluche, una muñeca, pinceles, cuadernos y cosas tontas de niñas. Sí, probablemente era algo de eso o quizás todo, pero no podía saberlo hasta leer la carta porque era seguro que Rukia no le iba a decir.

Al siguiente día se levantó temprano y fue a buscar al tío Urahara. Si debía cometer un crimen infantil él era el indicado para acompañarlo. Jamás lo había delatado ni siquiera cuando, por accidente, había roto un florero de la familia Kuchiki mientras perseguía a Rukia; inclusive le consiguió el pegamento para unir los pedacitos que habían quedado del artefacto y le ayudó a acomodarlo de nuevo en la sala para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Quizás era distinto ahora, robar correspondencia sí era un delito, aunque no debía ser tan grave pues Santa no existía. De cualquier forma no era lo mismo ocultar que había roto algo a llevarlo a robar una carta, pero debía arriesgarse. La navidad de Rukia corría peligro.

—Ya veo. Te ayudaré pero solo dime ¿por qué lo haces?

—Ya te dije —respondió con hartazgo —es porque es la primera vez que Rukia recibirá un regalo de Santa.

—¿Y?

—Y ya.

—¿Quieres que ella tenga un lindo recuerdo de esto, no? Que en un futuro sepa que fuiste tú quien le dio el regalo.

—Eso no me interesa. ¿Me vas a ayudar sí o no?

—Sí, sí. Vamos al correo.

No tuvieron que pasar por mucho para obtener la carta. Urahara habló con el encargado y le pidió amablemente que le regresara la correspondencia que Ichigo había depositado el día anterior alegando que el niño había olvidado poner en su lista un regalo muy especial. El joven no tardó en abrir el buzón y pedirle al pequeño que buscara su carta.

—¡Es esa! —Gritó al ver los dibujos de Rukia.

—¿Rukia Kuchiki? No creo que ese sea tu nombre. —Dijo el hombre del correo al leer el sobre. —No te puedo dar una carta que no es tuya, lo siento.

—S-sí es mía. Yo me llamo así.

—Su padre quería una niña —Contestó Urahara. —El pobrecito ha sufrido muchas burlas por esa razón.

—No lo sé, estos dibujitos parecen más los que haría una niña. ¿Tú los hiciste?

—Cl-claro. Yo adoro los conejos. —Dijo fingiendo una risa.

—Dibuja uno y te creo.

Conocía muy bien la forma de dibujar de Rukia: espantosa, según sus propias palabras. No debía ser muy difícil hacer un muñeco tan horripilante como los que ella solía pintar. Hizo una línea y nada, orejas demasiado grandes, ojos pequeños, boca chueca. Imitar los trazos de la Kuchiki era complejo.

Finalmente mostró un conejo semejante al de su amiga.

—Creo que sí se parecen. Siento esto niño pero uno debe asegurarse que no le roben las cartas a Santa Claus. No quiero que me deje en su lista negra.

—Ajá. —Respondió harto.

En cuanto llegó a su casa abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

"_Querido Santa Claus: _

_Es la primera vez que te escribo y no es porque no crea en ti sino porque en mi casa no celebramos la navidad. No ponemos arbolito ni comemos una rica cena ni nada de eso, es que Nii-sama no sabe que eso es muy lindo ni que se debe pasar en familia, por eso esta es la primera vez que te escribo. Ichigo dijo que estaba bien y yo le creo, también me dijo que si quiero un regalo te lo puedo pedir a ti y tú lo puedes dejar en su casa, en el enorme arbolito que Masaki-sama compra cada año. Verás, no quiero algo para niñas porque eso me lo compra mi hermano, quiero una espada igualita a la que le darás a Ichigo este año. No quiero ser la damisela en peligro cuando juguemos, quiero ser también el caballero que salva a los demás, Nii-sama no me va a querer comprar un juguete así porque piensa que me puedo lastimar pero eso no es cierto, varias veces he empuñado las demás espadas de Ichigo sin ninguna dificultad, así que si no es mucha molestia quiero eso. ¡Ah! Claro quiero que sea de un color diferente para no confundirlas al jugar. _

_Saludos._

_Rukia Kuchiki"_

—Que enana tan tonta —Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente buscó de nuevo a Urahara, no podía decirle a su mamá lo que iba a hacer, ni mucho menos a su papá. Tomó todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado y buscó la espada que quería. Cuando la vio por primera vez ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de checar el precio, después de todo era Santa el que se la iba a regalar, pero ahora que él mismo se había convertido en Santa Claus tenía que checar muy bien que se adaptara a su presupuesto.

De algo le había servido no gastar en nada todos esos meses, le alcanzaba para comprar la espada que quería y todavía le sobraba un poco de dinero.

—¿La puedes guardar en tu tienda hasta nochebuena? —Le preguntó a Urahara.

—¿Es lo que pidió Kuchiki-san?

—Sí, ¿la guardas o no?

—Claro, será un placer.

No le gustaba ese tonito peculiar que Urahara usaba cuando se refería a Rukia. Era como si se burlara secretamente aunque no entendía muy bien de qué.

En cuanto regresó a su casa no perdió el tiempo en mostrarle a su mamá el regalo que le había pedido a Santa, ya fuera en la tele, volantes o dibujos.

—Ya entendí amor, le pediste una espada negra ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? Es Santa el que te la va a regalar.

—Sí, pero es solo para que tú también lo sepas.

Para nochebuena todo estaba preparado. Urahara dejaría el regalo en una bolsa negra en el cesto de basura de la familia Kurosaki. Ichigo saldría de madrugada por él y lo pondría en el arbolito, al lado del que sus papás le habían comprado.

~oIRo~

El 25 de diciembre Rukia llegó muy temprano para ver su regalo, no había dormido muy bien esperando con ansias el momento. Despertó a su hermana para que la acompañara a la mansión Kurosaki y a las 7 de la mañana ya estaban tocando el timbre.

—Hola Rukia —Habló Masaki con un bostezo. —Despertaste antes que Ichigo, inclusive antes que nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿no sabe si Santa Claus me trajo algo?

—Yo digo que sí, te has portado muy bien todo el año. —Respondió guiñándole el ojo a Hisana.

Las tres se dirigieron a la sala. Rukia estaba impaciente, pero cuando vio tres regalos en el arbolito se detuvo en silencio.

Ichigo despertó cuando escuchó el timbre, supo de inmediato que era su amiga y bajó de prisa para ver su reacción.

—¿Por qué hay tres? —Preguntó la niña luego de analizar un poco. —¿Ichigo pidió algo más?

—No lo sé cariño, ayer solo había dos. —Comentó sorprendida la señora Kurosaki.

Hisana tampoco lo entendía, solo había comprado la espada que Rukia quería, quizás Isshin había dejado algo para su esposa.

La niña se acercó a la caja que creyó era para ella, una con envoltura de conejos navideños.

—¡Dice mi nombre! —Gritó emocionada y miró a los presentes. Cuando se topó con su amigo corrió hacia él. —Mira Ichigo, ¡Santa Claus me trajo un regalo!

El niño le sonrió gratamente. Ahora entendía muy bien porque sus padres se esforzaban tanto por hacerle creer en la navidad y Santa Claus.

—¿No piensas abrirlo, enana? Quiero ver que es.

—Eres un chismoso. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Y tú una copiona.

—¿Qué? Yo no soy nada de eso.

—Solo ábrelo y déjame ver.

La niña abrió de prisa la caja. Sacó una espada blanca, de plástico, con una luz parpadeante y algunos accesorios extra.

—¡Hey! Eso es lo que yo pedí. —Comentó Ichigo fingiendo molestia.

—Ya sé, yo pedí lo mismo.

—Copiona.

—Mejor ve por tu regalo y deja de molestar.

El niño se dirigió hacia el árbol esperando encontrar la espada negra que tan insistentemente le había comentado a su mamá. Abrió la bolsa y encontró justo el modelo que quería.

—Es igual a la mía pero en color negro. —Comentó la niña Kuchiki.

—No. La tuya es igual a la mía pero en blanco.

Hisana miró la espada que Rukia sostenía en sus manos, no era la que había comprado en la tienda. Le preguntó a Masaki, a escondidas, si era otro regalo de su parte pero ella lo negó asegurando que no conocía la procedencia de la espada.

—¡Mira Nee-sama! Aquí hay otro regalo para mí. —Las interrumpió Rukia.

Ichigo miró la otra caja. Estaba envuelta en un brillante papel dorado, supuso que era el regalo de Hisana y se acercó a ver de qué se trataba.

—¡Es otra espada! —Gritó la niña al sacar el juguete de la caja.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —Preguntó el niño de cabello naranja. —¿Acaso tú le dijiste a alguien más lo que querías?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas?

—Tú habías dicho que no le dirías a nadie pero… recibiste otra espada. ¿Por qué?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues… nada, pero no es justo que tengas dos regalos y yo solo uno. —No tenía caso preguntarle a quién le había dicho de la espada, si lo hacía solo levantaría sospechas por parte de todos.

—Yo creo que Santa vio lo buena niña que he sido y decidió darme dos regalos. —Contestó la Kuchiki con orgullo.

—Sí como no. De seguro no vio todos esos golpes que me has dado, si lo hubiera hecho no tendrías nada.

—Claro que no. Nii-sama dijo que de seguro Santa me traería cualquier cosa, hasta esa espada, aunque fuera un juguete de niños.

—¿Le dijiste a Byakuya que querías la espada?

—Sí

—Entonces él…

Él terminó comprándole la espada a Rukia, pensó Ichigo. Si hubiera adivinado que Byakuya actuaría como una persona normal no habría pasado por tantos líos para conseguir el regalo.

—¿Él qué? —Preguntó Rukia.

—Él debió amenazar a Santa para que te diera dos regalos. —Respondió Ichigo.

—No digas bobadas, mejor cállate y vamos a jugar, como yo tengo dos espadas seré el verdadero príncipe y tú serás mi ayudante.

—Si tú eres el príncipe entonces yo seré el rey. —Gritó el menor.

—Ni en tus sueños ayudante.

Corrieron hasta el cuarto de Ichigo agitando sus nuevos juguetes. Masaki y Hisana se quedaron en la sala conversando. Aún faltaba averiguar quién había comprado la otra espada; preguntaron a sus esposos pero ninguno sabía nada de una espada extra.

—Quizás fue el verdadero Santa Claus—Comentó Isshin. —Uno que adora tanto a mi tercera hija que decidió darle dos regalos.

—Rukia no es tu tercera hija y obviamente no fue Santa Claus quien lo hizo.

—¿Los reyes magos? —Respondió Isshin burlándose.

Byakuya lo miró con furia, como cada vez que el doctor Kurosaki hacía referencia a la amistad tan cercana que tenían los niños, una relación que, según Isshin, terminaría en boda.

Tanto Masaki como Hisana creían que había sido obra de Ichigo, pero ninguna se atrevía a cuestionar al menor. Si el culpable era otro, entonces le darían indicios de que Santa no existía, por eso mismo no hicieron preguntas y dejaron el caso sin resolver. Cuando los niños tuvieran la edad suficiente para saber la verdad, entonces, solo entonces, le preguntarían.

~oIRo~

Aawwww, tengo una idea de Ichigo un tanto romántica XD, hasta del fresito de 8 años =P. La verdad es que al principio quería hacer un fic RenRuki pero iba a ser un show conseguirle padres a mi sexy piña así que, ps ya que, puse a Ichi XD

Espero les haya gustado el mini fic, como siempre es hecho con mucho amor a mi Rukia y al IchiRuki también ;)

Les mando un abrazo enorme y aprovecho para desearles una feliz y no muy fría navidad llena de mucho, mucho amor… amor… amor. Jojojojo. Y si creen en Dios, recuerden aunque sea cantarle las mañanitas ;) Diviértanse mucho y pásenla lindo n,n


End file.
